Construction of a mattress and foundation system and the internal components of the system can have different effects upon the performance and feel of a mattress. Metal springs, foam layers, water, air, and other structures have been employed in mattress constructions, both separately or in combination with one another. These different mattress constructions result in a range of product characteristics in a mattress that may be offered to a consumer. Different and new constructions of mattresses, whether through selection of materials, use of new materials, varying thickness of materials, or positioning of materials are continually being utilized in new mattress products.
Both manufacturers and consumers may desire to better characterize or understand the performance and qualities of a particular mattress. Mattresses are not a one-time-use type product and instead may be often used for many years. As a result, the performance of a mattress over its entire life cycle may be of interest.
Some conventional industry testing procedures exist to characterize certain features of a mattress, but such procedures may not fully simulate the typical use of a mattress over the course of its life. Thus, there is a need to provide systems and methods for determining characteristics of a mattress, including firmness and durability.